IN THE SNOW (Jon Snow Short Story (RATED R)
by Brianna562
Summary: King Snow holds a girl prisoner after Battle of the Bastards. How will he handle this mouthy girl?
1. Chapter 1

"sit down and shut up." Jon snapped.

"As you say, Your Grace." I spat back.

"Don't call me that."

"You are King in the North, Your Grace." I replied sarcastically.

"Right now i'm a man holding you prisoner, girl. Now shut up." he snapped.

"You're quite handsome King Snow. Why haven't you married?" I asked curiously.

"Are you always this annoying, girl." Jon spat.

"are you always this handsome, King Snow."

"Stop right now. Stop talking." Jon snapped.

"Why? You think someone will hear us, we're all alone in the deep dark woods."

"Stop now girl. You won't get anywhere."

"So you like boys, King Snow?" I said as crawled closer to Jon who was sitting on a rock next to the fire.

"Of course I don't like boys."

"Then what's the problem?" I whispered as I reached his legs setting one hand on his thigh.

"You don't know what you're asking for, girl."

"I know exactly what I'm asking for." I whispered in his ear while my hard caressed the bulge under his garments.

Snow grabbed me by the hair and put his full pink lips to mine and our tongues started a dance that tingled every sense in my body. Snow pulled me onto his lap and there I felt his sword like cock underneath me. My hips pulled forward to let him know I felt it. His grip on my hair tightened and he forced me on my stomach in the snow ripping my dress to expose my naked back. His fingers trailed up and down my spine as if he knew it would tingle all my senses and make me want him that much more. His hands gripped my hips and he pulls me onto my hands and knees. I can feel his throbbing cock next to my slit. I'm ready for him and he for me. He shoves his massive cock inside me and I moan out in pleasure. He digs his fingers into my hips and he pounds into me over and over harder each stroke breaking me into a million pieces. I scream out in pleasure as my body convulses from my orgasm. King Snow is not finished yet. He flips me over and picks me up with my legs over his arm and crams his massive cock into me once more. I could feel Snow smacking against my insides and I could not contain my pleasure arching my back and cuming all over King Snow a second time. He set me down on my back and spread my legs as far as they could go. This time he slowly entered me and began to stroke slowly as if it were a song in perfect harmony every movement inside me brought me that much close to release. My legs began to shake and I knew I was close, Snow sped up as if he knew all my bodies desires I was bursting a third time with Snows seed flowing into me at the same moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"King Snow, How was your journey north?" Ser Davos asked.

"It was fine." he replied.

"Who is the prisoner, Your Grace?" Lady Millasandre asked.

"A woman from a raiding party."

"What is your name, Girl?" Lady Millasandre grilled.

"Ohlena." I spoke.

You could feel the warmth flowing out of the WInterfell walls. It was like a splash of summer in the deep winter. I looked over at Snow who sent me a look warning me not to speak of our activities in the woods. I wondered if it was because of Lady Millasandre, Or because I was a wildling. I have heard stories of Snow and his wildling girl. A love story for the books and Man of the Night's Watch falling in love with a wildling girl then having her taken from him by his own brothers. You could tell Lady Millasandre fancied King Snow. It is known she brought him back from the grave, Maybe he loves her. I have accepted that Snow and I's activities in the woods was a one time thing. I replayed it in my mind savoring the moments of pleasure King Snow gave me.

"She will work as a servant. Give her to Sansa." Snow commanded.

"My King, Are you sure you trust her?" Lady Millasandre said and she placed a hand on the Kings shoulder.

"I do not trust her, but Sansa needs a new handmaiden." King Snow told Lady Millasandre

"Ok, Your Grace." Lady Millasandre said as she looked at me suspiciously.

Lady Millasandre took me to a chamber in the high tower of Winterfell. The warmth in the walls seemed to cool the higher we got, Lady Millasandre could see I was cold and said  
"King Snow likes the cold, It reminds him of the North."

"Don't you southerners consider this the North?"

"Most of us do, but not Jon. He dreams of beyond the wall every night." She said with a hint of sadness as if she felt his longing herself.

"You say this as if you know his dreams and feelings." I said I began to wonder why she was telling me this.

"We are connected in a way. When I brought him back I took some pieces of him and him of me. I can feel his pain and emotions." She said as if she wished she couldn't.

"You two must be extremely close." I said fishing for an answer.

"Not as close as you think, Child. I am thousands of years old and him a King of eighteen still in love with his dead wildling girl. I fear he will never marry or have a son because of her ghost haunting his dreams driving him back to the North every fortnight to feel closer to her."  
She said with sadness around every word. You could tell the Lady loved him and wanted what was best for him. We reached a room at the top of the tower and a auburn haired girl sit eating grapes and bread.  
"Sansa, Your brother told me to bring this girl, he says she's to be your new handmaiden." the Lady said.

"She's a pretty one. What's your name?" Sansa spat

"Ohlena" I said sharply.

"She is like Ygritte but with brown hair. Fierce and wild but delicate and beautiful. She could bare him sons." Lady Millasandre said hopefully to Sansa.

"You knew this girl, lady? He never speaks of her." Sansa said

"The lord gave me glimpses of her shortly after I brought him back." Lady Millansandre

"I will make you my handmaiden but you must bed my brother." Sansa snapped.

"You want me to bed your brother?" I said appauled not often do you get commands to bed someones brother especially a king.

"She already has, Sansa. Hopefully she is with child." Lady Millansandre said as if she was too exited to contain.

"Wait, what is going on here? how did you know that? Why do you want ME to bare him sons? I am a wildling. You southern Lords and Kings don't marry wildlings." I said so fast i almost bit my tongue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later after I had settled into my bedchamber Sansa gave me Jon came to see me. Earlier I would have welcomed the suprise but after Sansa and Lady Millasandre talked to me I was overwhelmed. I don't want to bear him sons or stay in Winterfell I thought. It had been a fortnight since our night in the snow and I haven't felt well since. I know what this means. It means I won't be leaving Winterfell anytime soon. He had brought bread and venison stew with him and the smell made me upchuck right there in my bedchambers on the floor.

"Are you okay, my lady?" King Snow asked with a worried look on his face.

"Just not feeling well at the moment, You Grace." I replied

"I just wanted to make sure Sansa was treating you alright, but since your ill I will come back another time." Snow said then as fast as he was here he was gone. 


End file.
